Las Colonias
by YessCristopher
Summary: Cuenta la historia de como un joven cambio un mundo habitado por mostruos, humanos e hibridos. principalemente Nalu pero pueden haber otras parejas :3
1. Chapter 1

Hola ^^ esta historia ha estado rondando por mi cabeza desde hace un tiempo así que he decidido escribirla :D, me encanta **Fairy tail **y estoy a la espera de que reanuden el anime, bueno sin más aquí dejo mi historia.

**EPILOGIO:**

En un mundo situado hace 400 años atrás donde hoy es conocido como Fiore, existían dos colonias: la primera denominada la **colonia humana **la cual estaba compuesta por personas comunes y corrientes que se desempeñaban en oficios diferentes, algunos se encargaban desde la cosecha hasta la cacería, contaban con un amplio territorio donde se podían encontrar extensas tierras cubiertas de pasto, hermosos ríos, e innumerables montañas, que limitaban el territorio con la segunda colonia, la cual estaba compuesta por los **monstruos,** estos seres tenían diferentes formas y tamaños los más fuertes podían adoptar formas humanas, algunos eran temidos, odiados, repudiados, muchos no soportaban a los humanos considerandolos inferiores, podían llegar a ser crueles y despiadados, pero habían otros que eran sumamente amables y respetaban a los humanos y demás seres.

por mucho tiempo hubo una creciente rivalidad entre estas dos colonias ya que los monstruos abusaban de su fuerza y trataron de esclavizar y eliminar a los humanos, hubieron inmensas pérdidas de los dos bandos y tras un acuerdo que se llevo a cabo lograron que se restableciera un balance, aunque el daño y perdidas que pasaron no fueron del todo superadas. habían quienes guardaron en el fondo de sus corazones el odio y sed de venganza, por esto era común que hubieran ciertos "incidentes" como muertes de humanos, ocasionadas por monstruos y viceversa.

con el pasar de los años surgió una nueva colonia conocida como **híbridos** eran conocidos como impuros ya que nacían de la unión de un monstruo con un humano, ellos no eran bien vistos en ninguna de las demás colonias, pero eran aceptados en sus territorios para que pudieran subsistir, algunos tenían aspectos grotescos y poseían una mayor fuerza que un humano ordinario, pero menor a un verdadero monstruo.

y asi pasaron muchos años hasta el dia de hoy debido a una ley impuesta en la Colonia humana en la que se decretaba que los hibridos eran parte de la colonia y que debían ser respetados y tratados por igual, había logrado mejorar considerablemente la vida de loshibrido aunque aun existina personas que se negaban a tratar con ellos, los repudiaban y maltrataban, mirandolos con asco y odio ,La capital del reino : Magnolia era conocida por su sistema de enseñanza en el cual los humanos y también los híbridos( aunque siempre eran vigilados y controlados) podían especializarse en academias para desempeñar puestos en las fuerzas armadas, en el orden de la colonia o cazadores, y en esta ciudad había un joven de cabellera rosada que cambio el curso de la historia para siempre…..


	2. AMISTAD O CONVENIENCIA?

**CAPITULO 2: AMISTAD O CONVENIENCIA?**

**Yay! aquí traigo el 2 capitulo unas cositas para tener en cuenta:3**

**Lo que dicen los personajes estará entre " "**

**Lo que esté pensando se encuentra en letra **_**cursiva**_

**Los sonidos serán expresados entre * ***

**Bueno eso es todo disfruten!**

**Actualidad Colonia Humana, Magnolia:**

Se podía divisar la gran capital llena de casas y hermosos parques y habitada por humanos, en un bosque a las afueras de la cuidad en medio de la nada existía una pequeña y deteriorada cabaña en donde vivía un joven.

mi nombre es Natsu Dragnel y soy quien vive en esta pequeña cabaña a pesar de ser fea era a la vez el único lugar en el que me sentía a gusto y podía sentirme libre , libre esa palabra tan simple pero que en esta época a seres como yo nos ilusiona, actualmente tengo 21 años, visto ropa que cubre la mayor parte de mi cuerpo, un abrigo de color negro y unos pantalones azules oscuros y siempre llevo una bufanda blanca alrededor de mi cuello que según mi madre es un recuerdo de mi padre, también suelo llevar una gorra de color azul sobre mi cabeza y una botas cafés en mis pies, paso mis días asistiendo a la academia ya que mi sueño es lograr convertirme en un general de las fuerzas armadas para cambiar la visión y forma de pensar que tienen las colonias, aunque estuviera lejos del alcance de alguien como yo, pero bueno no hace daño soñar cierto?, intentaba hacer amigos pero cuando las personas se enteraban de lo que era me repudiaban o me temían, así es , yo soy un hibrido, un ser nacido de la unión de una criatura conocida como un dragón y una humana, mis padres pero eso es otra historia aparte, podemos decir que mi vida no era la mejor pero todo cambio un día que un principio empezó como el peor.

**NATSU POV:**

"eh? Vaya que sol tan resplandeciente" Era un día común y corriente Salí de mi cabaña listo para otro día en la academia, me dirigí a través de la ciudad, observaba a las personas con sus vidas completamente normales, en el fondo se que les guardaba un poco de envidia, como eran capaces de hacer con sus vidas lo que ellos quisieran. Iba sumido en mis pensamientos que no me percate de a donde mis pies me dirigían, cuando me encontré en el parque central.

**POV NORMAL:**

A las a fueras de la ciudad se podía distinguir una figura encapuchada con una máscara cubriéndole parte de su rosto (estilo la que usa Ruffus solo que negra), llevaba en su espalda una bolsa colgada en uno de sus hombros, portaba una espada que se podía ver que era de gran tamaño y ciertamente larga la cual estaba dentro de una funda colocada diagonalmente detrás de su espalda.

**POV FIGURA:**

*ehhhh!* Suspiro la figura encapuchada, por fin logre llegar a esta ciudad, por entre la máscara se podía divisar unos hermosos ojos color chocolate pero su mirada era salvaje y agresiva, dirigió una mirada por la entrada de la ciudad y nuevamente suspiro con tono de molestia, "ahora en donde diablos se podrá haber metido ese maldito gato" susurro, _bueno lo primero que hare será irlo a buscar, solo espera a que te encuentre Happy_ pensaba la figura como una sonrisa traviesa se dibujo en sus labios, siguió caminando y vio un hermoso parque y decidió tomar un descanso, *hump* bostezo , "bueno este lugar se ve calmado podré tomar una buena siesta y luego buscaré a ese gato" dijo al aire y así sin más se recostó bajo la sombra de en un enorme árbol de sakura y cerró los ojos esperando descansar un poco.

**POV NORMAL:**

Un joven de cabellera rosada diviso a unos de sus compañeros de clase, no eran otros más quienes se creían los más poderosos, fuertes y para completar eran hijos de personas ricas y más influyentes de la colonia, por esto se jactaban y abusaban de su poder, pero lo que más le causo desagrado fue como estaban pateando y divirtiéndose mientras maltrataban a una criatura azul que por la distancia no alcanzaba a distinguir que era, decidió que era mejor no meterse con ellos pero justo cuando iba a darse la vuelta e irse la vio, entre ellos se encontraba una hermosa albina de cabello corto.

**POV NATSU:**

"No!" _Ahí está ella, es tan hermosa será mejor que no me vea, si eso es, mejor me voy_ y dicho esto me dispuse a irme cuando escuche la voz de uno de mis compañeros, voltee mi cara y solo algo se me vino a la mente _mierda!..._

**POV NORMAL:**

"eh? pero miren que tenemos acá, no ese Dragnel?" dijo un joven musculoso de cabello rubio con una cicatriz en forma de rayo a través de su ojo derecho mientras señalaba en la dirección donde estaba Natsu mientras con su otra mano tenia a una criatura azul agonizante del cuello y sin más grito "hey Dragnel, ven " llamándolo con un movimiento de cabeza para que se acercara, el joven peli rosa al ver que ya no podía ejecutar su plan de huida decidió hacer justo lo que le dijo el rubio, " Hola Laxus-san" saludo el chico nervioso cuando se vio al frente del grupo y dirigió una mirada a su amiga de la infancia esta se la devolvió encogida, pero quedo aterrado cuando vio lo que Laxus sostenía colgando.

Ahora que estaba lo suficientemente cerca pudo ver claramente, y lo que vio le partió el corazón, justo en la mano de Laxus era un gato de color azul pero su color azul estaba teñido de su propia sangre, tenía cortes por todo su cuerpo y muy seguramente uno que otro hueso roto, el pobre animal respiraba con dificultad, de su boca salía un hilo de sangre mientras mantenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados debido al dolor " y dime Dragnel que haces por aquí? Vas para la academia?" le pregunto Laxus haciendo que Natsu dejará de mirar al pobre gato y le dirigió su mirada al rubio " si, de hecho ya se me está haciendo algo tarde así que si me disculpan me voy" le contesto buscando la manera de irse " Oh que te pasa Dragnel acaso te da miedo quedarte a solas con nosotros? Es eso?" le pregunto el rubio prepotente mientras sus compinches se reían " jajja laxus-sama ya sabes lo que dicen de él" dijo entre risas un peli verde "hahaha Freed tiene razón no tenemos porque juntarnos con algo como eso, cierto Lisanna?" pregunto una mujer que sostenía un abanico en su mano mientras señalaba despectivamente al peli rosa " eh, si es cierto, no perdamos nuestro tiempo aquí con él, vámonos " respondió la peliblanca sin mirar a Natsu, el peli rosado solo apretó sus manos hasta que sentía que sus garras se incrustaban en su piel y oculto su mirada tras su flequillo"

" eh? No seas aburrida Lis" le contesto Laxus mirando de reojo a Natsu " No me dijiste antes que te gustaba el, acaso me mentiste?" le pregunto burlonamente, la peliblanca solo se quedo en silencio " gustarle? Ja! Si como no, Solo míralo es patético, da asco verlo" dijo con desagrado la mujer mientras se abanicaba la cara, Lisanna solo desvió la mirada " oh chicas no sean tan malas con él, es más sabes que Dragnel, si me haces un favor nos dejaremos de meter contigo, es más dejaremos que te la pases con nosotros, que te parece?" le pregunto el rubio mientras soltó al agonizante gato que cayó al suelo como un costal de papas y se quedo allí inmóvil, bueno era algo normal considerando que el pobre felino se hallaba inconsciente.

Natsu miro al rubio y se quedo callado _mierda que hago? Si ellos me aceptan será mucho más fácil cumplir con mi sueño y podré estar con Lisanna sin necesidad de que ella tenga que estar sola para que podamos hablar, así ella no se sentirá mal cuando este conmigo, sería aceptado _ con estos pensamientos Natsu tomo una decisión de la cual sin darse cuenta se arrepentiría enormemente.

**Hey! hasta aquí llega el 2 capitulo, espero que les haya gustado mmm en cuanto a la figura encapuchada creo que ya tienen idea de quién es jejej eso lo dejaré para el próximo capítulo, pobre Happy también narraré como fue que llego a ese estado, y verán que pasará con Natsu, bien nos vemos en el próximo: 3**


	3. Decisiones

**CAPITULO 3: QUE SE OCULTA DETRÁS DE ESA MÁSCARA?**

**Aquí traigo el 3 capitulo unas cositas para tener en cuenta :3**

**Lo que dicen los personajes estará entre " "**

**Lo que esté pensando se encuentra en letra **_**cursiva**_

**Los sonidos serán expresados entre * ***

**Bueno eso es todo disfruten!**

**Anteriormente:**

Natsu miro al rubio y se quedo callado _mierda que hago? Si ellos me aceptan será mucho más fácil cumplir con mi sueño y podré estar con Lisanna sin necesidad de que ella tenga que estar sola para que podamos hablar, así ella no se sentirá mal cuando este conmigo, sería aceptado _ con estos pensamientos Natsu tomo una decisión de la cual sin darse cuenta se arrepentiría enormemente.

**POV NORMAL:**

"muy bien Laxus-san hare lo que me pidas, pero prometes cumplir con lo que dijiste?" pregunto Natsu dirigiéndole una mirada decidida, "por quien me tomas Dragnel?, Siempre cumplo con lo que digo " le contesto el rubio mirándolo seriamente, "muy bien ya que has decidido déjame contarte que es exactamente lo que quiero" ,se acerco más al joven peli rosado quien lo miraba con un poco de desconfianza.

"muy bien escucha, ves esa casa de 2 pisos de color amarillo?" le pregunto señalándole a lo lejos un conjunto de casas, de donde destacaba una casa amarilla efectivamente de 2 pisos "si, ya le veo, que quieres?" le pregunto Natsu mientras mantenía su atención fija en la casa, "perfecto, mira lo que tienes que hacer es muy sencillo, esa es la casa de nuestro queridísimo profesor de historia y cultura de la academia, Macao" al decir eso los ojos ónix de Natsu se abrieron mostrando desconcierto y sorpresa, _para que rayos me está diciendo esto, en qué demonios estará pensando Laxus !_

"como sabrás ese viejo hace sus exámenes cada año más difíciles y debido a esto estoy peligrando, podría perder esa estúpida materia, pero ay es donde entras tu" le comento el rubio observando las reacciones del chico, "mira, nosotros no podemos ser vistos cerca de allí ya que nos reconocerían fácilmente, en cambio tu puedes pasar fácilmente desapercibido, lo único que tienes que hacer es entrar por aquella ventana y tomar prestado su carpeta de calificaciones y exámenes", _mierda! Sabía que tendría que ser algo como eso _pensaba Natsu, "pero Laxus-san, el sensei podría estar en su casa en este momento" decía el peli rosado tratando de salvarse.

"No, justo ahora esta vacía, hemos visto como salía el vejete esta mañana" le aseguro el rubio, mientras todos los demás asentían con la cabeza confirmando lo dicho, "ve rosadito, no pasará nada nosotros te cubriremos, estaremos atentos" hablo el peli verde "de acuerdo lo haré, pero si ven algo me avisan" declaro Natsu mientras se dirigía a su objetivo.

"crees que lo logrará Laxus-sama" le susurro Freed "más le vale Freed, más le vale" termino por decir Laxus.

**POV NATSU**

_Genial, simplemente genial ahora tengo que colarme como un ladrón en la casa del sensei, pero ya no puedo retractarme, he aceptado esto._ Mientras me acercaba escuche unos ruidos en la casa, _ diablos será que Laxus me ha engañado y si está en la casa el sensei?,_ trepe a un árbol, donde una de sus rama se asomaba justo al frente de la ventana del segundo piso que se encontraba abierta, _ muy bien, veamos, parece vacía pero que eran esos ruidos? _ salte al borde de la ventana y como un ninja me deslice hacia el interior, inspeccione el lugar y era una casa normal no había nada fuera de lugar estaban los muebles, una biblioteca con libros y pergaminos bastante grande que ocupaba casi todo el estudio, un escritorio y sobre el varias carpetas _veamos, si yo fuera Macao pondría esos exámenes en mmmmm _ rayos busque y busque y no encontraba nada decidí abrir el cajón del escritorio y mi cara se convirtió completamente en un rojo brillante, estaba seguro de que me podría estar saliendo humo. _ pero que le pasa a este viejo, es un maldito pervertido!, _ mirando como estaba lleno ese cajón de revistas para adultos, "vejete pervertido, quien lo viera" , pero algo me llamo la atención debajo de todas estas revistas había un carpeta con el nombre Fairy Tail .

*Yay* no pude dejar escapar un sonido de victoria, agarre la carpeta y deje todo en su orden, busque dentro de la carpeta y encontré una copia del próximo examen, _ ufff menos mal tiene varias copias, con esto no se dará cuenta que hace falta una. _ así que guarde una copia en mi bolsillo y deposite la carpeta en donde la había encontrado, cuando iba a salir escuche la voz de un niño.

" papi, se te ha quedado algo?" _maldición! Este pervertido tiene un hijo! Maldito Laxus no lo menciono! ,_ Así que salte de la ventana pero calcule mal por el afán de no ser descubierto y las ramas del árbol me rasguñaron el brazo y parte de mi pecho, _ menos mal mi ropa cubre casi todo mi cuerpo si no el daño hubiera sido peor. _ con esto me levante y me dirigí hacía donde estaba Laxus.

**POV NORMAL**

" Oe Lisanna estas preocupada por tu noviecito" le pregunto burlona la mujer con el abanico, "pero que dices Evergreen, por supuesto que no, ustedes saben que yo solo finjo ser su amiga por lastima, quien querría ser amiga o algo más de algo como él". Respondió la peliblanca mirándola enojada, "ohh ya veo, pobre chico jajjaja", comento Ever burlonamente siendo acompañada de las risas de Laxus y Freed, "oh, así que es eso, no es así Lisanna?" los interrumpió una voz un poco quebrada de un peli rosado que traía en sus manos una hoja doblada.

"hey! Si ven!, les dije que el meñique lo lograría" decía Laxus mientras se le acercaba con una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes, " muy bien dámelo" le dijo estirando su mano, pero el muchacho de ojos ónix que estaba ocultando su mirada debajo de su flequillo levanto el rostro, y con una mirada fiera le dijo "realmente fui un tonto al confiar y dejarme engañar por tu propuesta, y creer que todo cambiaría si me unía a su grupo, pero sabes qué?" decía Natsu mientras con sus manos rompió la hoja y la volvió pedazos, " no tengo intensiones de ser parte de un grupo de personas que se creen lo mejor, cuando en realidad solo abusan de su poder y humillan a los demás" le gritó, observando como el rostro de Laxus se transformaba completamente, siendo llevado por la ira y orgullo, "que dijiste maldito hibrido!" le grito el rubio dispuesto a proporcionarle un golpe directo en la cara, el cual fácilmente Natsu esquivo, pero no noto el momento en el que Freed se encontraba detrás y le proporciono una fuerte patada, arrojándolo al suelo donde Laxus junto con Freed se unieron para darle patadas y puños por todo su cuerpo.

" jajja que pensabas mocoso que podrías con nosotros jajjaj", decía Laxus mientras lo agarro del cuello y lo apretaba cada vez más elevándolo del suelo, "mira vas a tener el mismo final que aquel estúpido gato " y le giro el rostro bruscamente para que viera al pobre animalito respirando con dificultad, " hijo de puta, te juro que algún día recibirás lo que te mereces", declaro forzosamente Natsu con sus labios rotos por los puños y su nariz llena de sangre.

" jajjaj me estas amenazando? Que interesante, veamos que puedes hacer" y dicho esto saco una espada que portaba en su cinturón, bajo la mirada de Freed y Ever quienes se reían y Lisanna apartaba la vista, " vamos Laxus enséñale, donde está su lugar" le grito Freed.

"ves a nadie le importas, creo que acabare con tu sufrimiento", dicho esto lo soltó, cayendo el cuerpo de Natsu al suelo quedando sentado mirando con odio a través de su ojo derecho, ya que el izquierdo al ser golpeado estaba herido y no lo podía abrir, rodeo con su mirada a quienes lo observaban en especial a Lisanna a quien creía era su mejor amiga, y por último a aquel desafortunado gato que estaba peor o en su misma condición, se arrastro hasta su cuerpecito y lo sostuvo con cuidado entre sus brazos, *hump* se escucho un pequeño quejido del gato.

"vaya! Miren quieren morir los dos juntos, no les parece tierno?", se reía un Laxus con una mirada psicópata, "pues muy bien les concederé morir juntos"; en ese momento Natsu cerró su ojo y concentro todo su poder y susurro "gatito siento no poder ayudarte" y abrió su ojo y envió una onda de calor hacia Laxus pero este la evadió fácilmente, " vaya así que para ser un hibrido, tienes unos cuantos trucos bajo la manga no?, pero que patético ni siquiera lograste pegarme, " le dirigió su mirada y se lamió los labios, agarrando su espada hacia atrás para descargarla contra el cuello de Natsu, pero cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar el cuello se escucho el sonido del choque de dos espadas, y ante la mirada de asombro de todos ahí estaba una figura encapuchada con mascara sosteniendo bajo un brazo a un semiinconsciente Natsu, quien sostenía con todas sus fuerzas pegado a su cuerpo el gatito.

" y tu quién Demonios eres?" le pregunto notablemente molesto Laxus, "no me digas? , eres amigo de este hibrido y has venido a salvarlo, no es encantador?", Pregunto con ironía en su voz, mientras se burlaba el rubio apuntándolos con la espada, "jjaja Laxus-sama de seguro ese hibrido solo se junta con fenómenos, solo mira a este aparecido, de seguro es tan grotesca su cara que por eso tiene que llevar una máscara, y cubrir su cuerpo debajo de esa capa", decía Ever mirando de arriba abajo a la figura encapuchada.

" ara ara pero que boca tan afilada tienen, para ser hijos de las familias más importantes de esta colonia", les respondió la figura encapuchada con voz fría y con cierto tono de diversión, que no paso desapercibido por Laxus, " como te atreves maldito, si sabes quienes somos, debes saber de lo que somos capaces", un prepotente Laxus decía mientras se acercaba para traspasarlo con la espada.

" como me atrevo?" le pregunto seguida de una risa burlona para dirigirle una mirada peligrosa, "no! Como te atreves tu! a hacerle algo a si a mi querido Nakama!" le grito sosteniéndole su mirada, todos observaban a este misterioso con ojos abiertos, pues nadie antes había tenido tal atrevimiento contra ellos y menos en contra de Laxus, sabían que el destino de esa figura estaba sellado, pues Laxus se encargaría de destruirlo tras herir su orgullo.

"ahhh así que este meñique de pelo rosa es tu Nakama, jajaj que interesante" le escupió sus palabras venenosamente a la figura, la cual dirigió su mirada hacia debajo de su brazo donde sostenía los dos cuerpos.

*ehh* dejo escapar, "vaya en realidad tiene el cabello rosa!, que gracioso jajja" todos le dirigieron la mirada pues no entendían el comportamiento de esta figura.

"pero que estupideces dices" interrumpió el silencio Lisanna, "acaso eso ya no lo sabías?", la figura le dirigió una mirada desinteresada a la albina, "No, de hecho no conozco a este mocoso, yo he venido por el gato azul, pero parece que este chico no lo suelta, así que no tuve otra opción que arrastrarlo conmigo.

Pero déjenme decirles algo, "los miro a todos con sus ojos fríos y calculadores, "no me importa si son ricos, hombres, mujeres o niños, les haré pagar 1000 veces más por cómo han tratado a mi Nakama", mientras desenfundaba su espada de la funda que estaba en su espalda, rebelando una majestuosa espada con símbolos a lo largo de su filo, y apunto a Laxus.

" jajjajaj no me hagas reír, me harás pagar? Jajajja y 1000 veces jajaj, no te creas mucho, para cuando termine contigo, desearas nunca haber nacido!", y dicho esto se arrojo a atacar a la figura.


	4. Revelaciones

**CAPITULO 4: REVELACIONES**

**Aquí traigo el 3 capitulo unas cositas para tener en cuenta :3**

**Lo que dicen los personajes estará entre " "**

**Lo que esté pensando se encuentra en letra **_**cursiva**_

**Los sonidos serán expresados entre * ***

**Bueno eso es todo disfruten!**

**Anteriormente:**

" jajjajaj no me hagas reír, me harás pagar? Jajajja y 1000 veces jajaj, no te creas mucho, para cuando termine contigo, desearas nunca haber nacido!", y dicho esto se arrojo a atacar a la figura.

**4. REVELACIONES:**

**POV NATSU:**

Después de semejante golpiza, recuerdo que sujete al pequeño gato contra mi pecho, tratando inútilmente de protegerlo, todo paso muy rápido, cuando me preparaba para morir y pensaba que todo estaba perdido, sentí como alguien o algo me tomo con un brazo, quise ver la cara de mi salvador pero solo me encontré con un antifaz que cubría parte de su rostro, trate de mantenerme consiente pero tras todos los golpes recibidos me resulto imposible, todo se volvió borroso y finalmente oscuridad total.

Con el transcurso del tiempo lograba recobrar el conocimiento por lapsos cortos de tiempo, en los cuales sentía que no podía mover mi cuerpo, era como si alguien me estuviera sujetando o cargando, en otro flash me desperté y comprobé que en realidad si estaba siendo transportado por alguien en su espalda, asumí por el tamaño de su espalda que debería ser más pequeño que yo, de momento un delicioso aroma de vainilla y flores silvestres inundo mi olfato transmitiéndome serenidad y algo que ansiaba…calor…

Cuando por fin recobre totalmente el conocimiento, sentí todo mi cuerpo adolorido, no podía abrir un ojo debido a uno de los tantos golpes recibidos, dificultosamente analice con mi mirada el lugar en donde me encontraba, estaba sobre una especie de colcha, como las que usas en los campamentos, había una maleta, suministros en el suelo, una enorme espada con símbolos extraños clavada en el suelo, también se podía ver que anteriormente había una fogata por la leña y carbón, pero lo que más me asusto fue el hecho de que estaba en una cueva.

_Como diablos termine en todo esto, en una cueva!, oh no, de seguro el monstruo que me salvó, solo lo hizo para que yo fuera su comida, tengo que salir de aquí ahora!,_ levantándome como mi adolorido cuerpo me lo permitía, pude observar mejor mi situación, inmediatamente busque una ruta de escape, pero mi vista se fijo en algo recostado en el suelo envuelto cuidadosamente con vendas y podía oler las yerbas medicinales, capaces de calmar el dolor y bajar la hinchazón, entre todas esas vendas se encontraba el pobre gatito.

_Me pregunto qué clase de monstruo salvaría a un gato moribundo y a un hibrido malherido, _pero mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una voz que denotaba carácter fuerte y confianza.

"Oh, veo que ha despertado", con eso volví mi rostro hacia donde provenía la voz, y entonces la vi, una figura encapuchada que traía en sus manos vendas y más yerbas medicinales, _como no me di cuenta de la presencia de esta persona!,_ pero entonces al querer mirar a su rostro fue como si otra memoria flash me golpeará, reconocí su antifaz_, fue esta persona quien me salvo, pero porque, porque lo haría?_ No es como si lo conociera, y dado que soy un hibrido es muy extraño, así que decidí preguntarle.

"porque me salvaste?, porque salvaste a un hibrido como yo?, fue por lastima acaso?", pude notar como a través del antifaz unos profundos ojos color chocolate se crisparon con una emoción… de enfado?.

"porque crees que te salve?" me pregunto, " de seguro esperas una recompensa o algo, no es así?"Le dije y solté una carcajada " pues para que lo sepas, no tengo ni en donde caer muerto, solo di la verdad, di que te dio lastima ver a un patético hibrido tratando de proteger a un gato," mientras hablaba me acercaba cada vez más a la extraña figura que tenía al frente "curiosidad" escuche de aquella figura " que?" pregunte claramente confundido _ curiosidad? A que se refiere _ cuando una de tantas experiencias de mi vida se me vino a la mente " oh, claro, debe de ser todo un espectáculo de admirar ver como un hibrido perdedor es apaleado, no?" conteste con ironía en mi voz mirándolo con molestia.

"me causo curiosidad, porque alguien como tú, teniendo un poder más allá de los humanos, no hiciste todo lo posible por defenderte, y solo expulsaste una cantidad deplorable de tu poder, cuando pudiste haberlos hecho cenizas si te lo hubieses propuesto" me contesto mientras se dirigía a atender al pobre gato, dejándome a mí en estado de shock con mi ojo en buen estado abierto hasta más no poder.

_Como es posible que un extraño, se halla dado cuenta de algo que ni yo mismo me plantee, claro que quería desquitarme con Laxus y esa partida de hipócritas, pero hacerlos cenizas? No hubiese sido capaz… pero porque no?, ellos me querían asesinar,_ estaba sumido en mis pensamientos cuando caí en cuenta de algo y mire a la figura con rabia.

" si estabas ahí, porque no nos ayudaste mucho antes, porque esperaste hasta que me golpearan?, pudimos haber muerto, yo junto a ese raro gato!" le grite, en mi mente sabía que esta figura me había salvado por el gato, cosa que me transmitía un sentimiento de tristeza y soledad _ a nadie le importas!_ Podía escuchar la voz de Laxus retumbar en mi mente.

"así es, estuve ahí desde el momento en el que le plantaste cara a ese rubio farfaron y a sus estúpidos amigos, pero quería saber hasta dónde eras capaz de llegar, pero me desilusionaste" me decía mientras me miraba "te rendiste y aceptaste un destino, así que decidí actuar, de antemano sabía que Happy se encontraba estable, lo sabía solo con sentir su energía, creí por un momento que tu energía estaba a otro nivel, pero ahora veo que tal vez me equivoque".

"Así es!, no esperes mucho de mí, no soy nadie en especial, solo soy un ser que no es aceptado por humanos ni monstruos" dije con mi voz consumida por la rabia e impotencia pues era exactamente así como me sentía, rechazado…pero solo sentí como mi ya adolorida mejilla derecha y mis labios rotos junto con mi cara eran volteados con fuerza al otro lado.

" si tanto esperas que alguien te acepte, primero debes aceptarte a ti mismo" y con esto salió de la cueva.

Me senté aturdido por varios minutos, con mi mano sobre mi mejilla que de seguro estaba roja por el golpe, seguía cuestionándome y repitiendo sus palabras en mi mente cuando aquella voz volvió a sonar " ahora ven, necesito revisar tus heridas" camino hacia mí con un ungüento de yerbas y varias vendas, "no gracias, ahora mismo me iré, no quiero nada que ver con un cazarecompenzas" le dije con tono orgulloso.

"así es, ahora recuerdo te reconozco, quiero decir que ahora reconozco tu antifaz, eres famoso por arrestar fugitivos, malhechores, monstruos, híbridos o humanos, eres el hombre más temido por los que desobedecen a las colonias"

"oh vaya, no creí que fuera tan conocido", susurró la figura mirándome desinteresadamente, camine 2 pasos hasta quedar cara a cara con la figura, la observe por unos minutos y le dije " es por eso que no…" más no pude seguir, pues el dolor me lo impidió haciéndome caer hacia el frente, cuando espera el golpe contra las rocas de la cueva, me sorprendió el sentir en vez de rocas y afiladas piedras algo suave y reconfortante, y de nuevo ese dulce aroma, cerré inconscientemente mis ojos aspirando aquel aroma, sentí como mis rodillas cedían y caí arrodillado al suelo duro, cuando recapacite la situación, no pude evitar sonrojarme locamente, porque fue justo ahí donde me di cuenta de que lo que sentía no eran nada más y nada menos que unos bien proporcionados pechos.

_pero qué demonios! Como es posible que este hombre…espera nunca mencionaron si era hombre, eso solo puede significar que el famoso cazarecompenzas temido por todos es.. es una mujer!", _claramente nervioso alce mi cabeza encontrándome con una mirada color chocolate observándome fijamente, si mi cara no era un tomate anteriormente, estoy seguro de que lo era ahora.

"ves no puedes ni mantenerte en pie, déjame ver tus heridas" extrañamente su voz salió en un susurro suave, el cual al escuchar sentí un escalofrío y asentí inconscientemente sin quitarle la mirada, sentí como me recostaba sobre las colchas en las que me había despertado y con su mano busco las vendas.

"quítate la camisa, empezaré a curarte tu torso primero, luego tendrás que quitarte los pantalones para que pueda sanar las heridas que tengas en tus piernas" me dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo "¿Q-Que Es-Estas diciendo!, estás loca?" tartamudee pues nunca alguien me había pedido algo así, estaba muy nervioso pues no quería que una mujer, si ahora sabiendo que era una mujer viera mi cuerpo desnudo, vi como a través de su antifaz negro rodo los ojos con fastidio tras mi pregunta, " y como rayos, esperas que revise esas heridas si no te quitas la estúpida ropa" me dijo con voz fría,_ Dios como puede pedir algo así como si nada, soy un hombre! Y más soy un hibrido!, por algo siempre uso bastante ropa, la cual tapa la mayor parte mi cuerpo, _"No puedo" le dije desviando mi mirada.

"pero qué diablos te pasa!, aun no confías en mi?" me grito notablemente molesta, y yo seguía ahí sin hacer contacto visual.

"mira, no sé qué te llevo a estar en una situación como esa, cuando te encontré y para serte sincera no me interesa, así que deja de hacerte el maldito mocoso y quítate la camisa, ahora!" me grito mientras me miraba fieramente y tomaba los extremos de mi camisa y comenzó a deslizarla hacia arriba, de inmediato me puse totalmente rojo y rígido, más cuando sentí que la logro sacar, la mire a los ojos esperando rechazo y repulsión, cuando escuche que hablaba " Eres hijo de un dragón, verdad?"eso sonó más a una afirmación que a una pregunta, más continuo hablando, " tus escamas son de un rojo muy hermoso" y dicho esto con su mano toco mi pecho y fue descendiendo por mis abdominales donde tenía escamas, no pude evitar saltar ante su tacto y solo la seguía mirando con mi rostro completamente rojo, sentía como mi corazón latía tan rápido que podría explotar en cualquier momento y su palpitar era tan fuerte que estoy seguro que ella alcanzaba a oírlo, un gemido escapo de mis labios rotos al sentir como su delicada mano acariciaba mis escamas, _porque me siento de esta manera?, nunca había sentido algo como esto, porque? No lo entiendo, debe ser por toda la golpiza, si debe ser por esto que mi cuerpo reacciona de esta manera. _ me quede viendo fijamente sus manos, recordando todas las veces en las que cuando alguien se enteraba o veía mis escamas, siempre me rechazaban y repudiaban llamándome monstruo o demonio, pero ahí estaba esta extraña tocándome como si fuera un humano normal, dirigí mi mirada a sus ojos y vi que en sus ojos se reflejaba algo con lo que solo mi madre me miraba…. me miraba humanamente, creo que sintió mi mirada y subió su rostro hasta quedar frente a frente podía sentir su fresco aliento abanicar mi maltratado rostro, me perdí totalmente en su mirada y ella en la mía, parecía como si estuviéramos en una clase de hechizo, con movimientos lentos subió su mano y delineo delicadamente mi rostro, hasta tocar mis labios, cerré mis ojos por el dolor, estoy seguro de que mi rostro no era el más presentable, podía sentir el palpitar de mi ojo, de seguro estaría morado, mis mejillas deberían estar con cortes debido a los puños y patadas, mis labios rotos, abrí mi ojo al sentir como retiraba su mano.

"esto te dolerá un poco, pero aliviará el dolor" me dijo mientras llevaba en sus dedos un poco de ungüento de yerbas y me lo aplicaba _joder! Que si duele, me arde! _Me retorcía ante el ungüento, luego procedió a sacarme los pantalones dejándome solo en bóxers, _no mires, no mires, si no te pondrás más nervioso _pensaba mientras con mi brazo me tapaba mi rostro de la vergüenza que tenía, y era algo normal podía sentir sus manos tocándome y deslizándose por entre mis muslos y piernas_ Dios se siente tan bien, sus manos son tan cálidas y suaves_, termino de aplicarme el ungüento y me vendo, entre un silencio un poco incomodo y unas palabras escaparon de mi boca sin darme cuenta.

"lo siento" susurre suavemente, vi como se puso de pie y me dirigió su mirada y luego asintió con su cabeza para luego contestarme "no hay de que muchacho, agradezco que cuidarás de Happy".

"Natsu" dije mi nombre cuando termino de hablar vi como me miraba con desconcierto, así que me volví a presentar "Natsu Dragneel, ese es mi nombre" le dije evitando su mirada con cierto nerviosismo, no estaba acostumbrado a presentarme hacia los demás y menos a las mujeres " oh, ya veo, muy bien" me contesto, algo no me gusto en su respuesta, esperaba que se presentará, en verdad quería saber su nombre, "me podrías al menos haber dicho tu nombre" murmure para mí, pero ella alcanzo a escucharme, "Lucy" dijo desinteresadamente, pero pude notar un poco de tristeza y soledad en su voz.

"ya veo, gracias por salvarme" le dije intentando mostrar una radiante sonrisa, fallando patéticamente por el dolor.

"ya te dije ayudaste a Happy mi Nakama, es por eso que decidí ayudarte, no me gusta deberle nada a nadie" dijo mientras se sentó recostada contra su espada que se encontraba clavada en el suelo de la cueva y cerró los ojos, "ahora descansa, necesitas reponer tus fuerzas, después de todo no quieres tener nada que ver con alguien como yo, así que descansa, tus heridas mañana deberán estar casi curadas"

Quería replicarle, pero no me salían las palabras, y poco a poco el cansancio me venció y cerré mis ojos, reviví todo lo sucedido y me preguntaba _ como rayos venció a Laxus y al resto?_

_**EN OTRO LADO DE LA CIUDAD EN UN PARQUE LLENO DE SAKURAS:**_

"esta me la vas a pagar cazarecompenzas" decía un rubio levantándose con dificultad, con su cara llena de cortes y golpes pero mostrando una mirada de odio puro " y tu también Dragneel, de esta no te escaparás"

"La-Laxus-sama que paso?" pregunto un peli verde apoyándose en sus manos y rodillas.. "no recuerdas que paso después de que nuestra espadas chocaron, Freed?" hablo el rubio completamente de pie apoyado en un árbol " recuerdo que tu lo superabas en fuerza y lo hiciste retroceder" termino de hablar Freed observando a sus dos compañeras desmayadas apoyadas contra un árbol de sakura, " pues déjame contarte que fue lo que paso…"dijo con voz seria el rubio

**FLASHBACK:**

**….**

**Bien hasta aquí este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, en el próximo narraré como fue la pelea: 3, bien nos vemos :D, espero comentarios**


	5. Secretos

**CAPITULO 5: Secretos**

**Aquí traigo el 5 capitulo unas cositas para tener en cuenta :3**

**Lo que dicen los personajes estará entre " "**

**Lo que esté pensando se encuentra en letra **_**cursiva**_

**Los sonidos serán expresados entre * ***

**Bueno eso es todo disfruten!**

**ANTERIORMENTE:**

"La-Laxus-sama que paso?" pregunto un peli verde apoyándose en sus manos y rodillas.. "no recuerdas que paso después de que nuestra espadas chocaron, Freed?" hablo el rubio completamente de pie apoyado en un árbol " recuerdo que tu lo superabas en fuerza y lo hiciste retroceder" termino de hablar Freed observando a sus dos compañeras desmayadas apoyadas contra un árbol de sakura, " pues déjame contarte que fue lo que paso…"dijo con voz seria el rubio

**FLASHBACK:**

**POV LAXUS:**

En el momento en el que me dispuse a darle el golpe de gracia con mi espada, me sorprendí al sentir algo rígido en vez de la piel del hibrido, había puesto una cierta cantidad de energía para este golpe, más esta extraña figura lo retuvo con un solo brazo y con lo que parecía ser la funda de una gran espada, mientras en el otro brazo cargo a Natsu, _de donde diablos salió este! No sentí su presencia, genial más basura para sacar, _ mire a mi alrededor y vi que todos mis amigos estaban igual de sorprendidos.

Esta extraña figura me molestaba y más porque no se mostraba, aquella ropa no dejaba denotar su cuerpo y para completar traía un antifaz que no dejaba ver su identidad, me sentí raro por un momento _ en donde he visto esa mascara?, estoy seguro de que la he visto en algún lugar _impuse un poco más de fuerza haciendo retroceder a esta figura, " y tu quién Demonios eres?" le pregunte molesto mientras apoyaba mi espada sobre mi hombro, de repente se me cruzo por mi mente, el porqué estaría aquí, y una sonrisa se desplego de mi rostro "no me digas? , eres amigo de este hibrido y has venido a salvarlo, no es encantador?" le pregunte con notable ironía mientras le apuntaba con mi espada.

"jjaja Laxus-sama de seguro ese hibrido solo se junta con fenómenos, solo mira a este aparecido, de seguro es tan grotesca su cara que por eso tiene que llevar una máscara, y cubrir su cuerpo debajo de esa capa", escuche decir a Ever mientras se reía al lado de Freed y Lissana, espere ver que reacción tenía esta figura, quería ver si se dejaba llevar por nuestros comentarios y comenzaba a atacar, si algo he aprendido en todo este tiempo, es que mientras este en una lucha no debo dejar ver mis emociones ya que si el oponente logra leer mis emociones, todos mis movimientos podrán ser predichos fácilmente, claro que para que alguien pueda utilizar esta técnica de saber leer y de ocultar sus emociones requiere un amplio entrenamiento, me costó años dominarla, pero sus resultados son sorprendentes, sin esta técnica esa bola de energía que mando ese hibrido me pudo haber dado, y estoy seguro de que me hubiera causado un gran daño, observe a través de ese antifaz ese par de ojos color café que no me apartaba la mirada, esperaba ver como mostraría ira o miedo, pero no logre encontrar nada, seguía tratando de recordar en qué lugar había visto ese antifaz, cuando la voz fría de esta figura me trajo de vuelta, " ara ara pero que boca tan afilada tienen, para ser hijos de las familias más importantes de esta colonia", note como lo decía con un toque de diversión y esto me molesto , "como te atreves maldito, si sabes quienes somos, debes saber de lo que somos capaces", le escupí venosamente mis palabras, por nuestras familias y apellidos todos nos tenían que dar y demostrar respeto, _ pero quién demonios se cree para venir e interrumpir mi diversión _ pensaba molesto, tome mi espada con mis dos manos y me acerque para atravesarlo con el filo de mi espada, pero antes de que lograra conectar mi espada con su cuerpo lo esquivo velozmente, _ como es posible que pueda eludir mi espada, si me encontraba a poca distancia, eso es imposible! _ Trataba de concentrarme cuando vi un destello de rabia en sus ojos, " como me atrevo?, no! Como te atreves tu! a hacerle algo a si a mi querido Nakama!" me grito con evidente ira_,_ pero por más que intente leer esas emociones no me transmitía nada, ni siquiera intensiones asesinas _ como es eso posible?, _ decidí hacer que se enojara hasta el punto de que sus emociones pudieran ser leídas.

"ahhh así que este meñique de pelo rosa es tu Nakama, jajaj que interesante" le dije mientras señalaba al mocoso que sostenía con uno de sus brazos, pero lo que no me esperaba fue la reacción que tuvo, y creo que a todos nos paso lo mismo, "vaya en realidad tiene el cabello rosa!, que gracioso jajja" comento esta figura para si, pero fue audible para todos _ esa actitud, eso quiere decir que no se conocía…, pero entonces porque lo salvaría, quien rayos es? Y porque ha venido? Dudo que sea alguien del concejo _escuche como una molesta Lissana le recriminaba lo dicho, pero la respuesta de la figura era la que menos me esperaba, "No, de hecho no conozco a este mocoso, yo he venido por el gato azul, pero parece que este chico no lo suelta, así que no tuve otra opción que arrastrarlo conmigo, Pero déjenme decirles algo, no me importa si son ricos, hombres, mujeres o niños, les haré pagar 1000 veces más por cómo han tratado a mi Nakama".

_Acaso hace todo esto por ese inútil gato?, _ Pensaba mientras vi como desenfundo su espada rebelando una larga y extraña espada, pero también hermosa, tenía grabados alrededor de su filo varios símbolos antiguos, _ y esa espada? Aun mas, que significaran todos esos extraños símbolos, nunca los había visto en mi vida _ mas no iba a dejar que esto me sorprendiera de seguro era solo un fanfarrón, " jajjajaj no me hagas reír, me harás pagar? Jajajja y 1000 veces jajaj, no te creas mucho, para cuando termine contigo, desearas nunca haber nacido!" termine por decirle mientras me arrojaba a atacarlo, vi como se desplazo de un salto unos metros hacia atrás y deposito el cuerpo de Natsu con cuidado en el suelo, para después voltearse y hacerme frente, es cierto que yo poseía más fuerza debido a la diferencia de tamaños pero esta figura no se doblegaba, demostraba que tenía un amplio manejo de la espada, _para ser capaz de poder blandir una espada de ese tamaño debe tener grandes capacidades,_ pero aunque tuviera grandes capacidades en algún momento encontraría una apertura en su defensa y le proporcionaría un golpe certero.

Seguía blandiendo mi espada contra él, dando trazos diagonales o rectos, pero esta figura parecía leer todos mis movimientos, me sentía impotente, cuando nuestras dos espadas se encontraron de nuevo lo empuje con bastante fuerza haciéndolo estrellarse contra un árbol, lo escuche soltar una maldición cuando se levanto y se limpio un poco de sangre que salía de su boca, _ lo sabía no es tan fuerte, puede que sea ágil con la espada, pero en fuerza lo supero _,por el rabillo del ojo vi como Freed y Ever se acercaban a donde estaba el cuerpo de Natsu y sonreí para mis adentros " te dije que lamentarías el haberte atrevido a enfrentarme", vi como se lamio el resto de la sangre que sobresalía de sus labios como una sonrisa se formo en sus labios y en menos de un segundo desapareció de mi vista, " y cuando se supone que debería comenzar a lamentarme?", escuche como hablaba detrás de mi oreja muy cerca, no tuve tiempo de reaccionar y recibí un rodillazo en mi espalda arrojándome al piso.

_Maldición, no lo vi venir, parece que me confié puede que no lo demuestre, pero tiene una gran fuerza para su tamaño, y que diablos con esa velocidad?, _" quien rayos eres? Responde!" le grite vi como su mirada se volvió oscura, " hace mucho que deje mi nombre atrás, pero si te hace sentir mejor, me llaman cazarecompenzas" me hablo mirándome fijamente mientras optaba una pose de batalla ( si han visto samurái x , es como la pose que toma Saíto cuando va a realizar su Gatotsu), _ cazarecompenzas, claro todo tiene sentido ahora, esa mascara la vi en uno de los afiches de la ciudad, _" vaya así que eres ese famoso cazarecompenzas, es una lástima que te hallas tenido que enfrentar contra mí, acabare contigo y así podre saber tu verdadera identidad" fije mi vista detrás de él, en donde se podían alcanzar a ver a mis otros compañeros, vi como Ever arranco de los brazos de Natsu al gato moribundo y grito a la figura " será mejor que dejes tu espada, o no querrás ver como este pobre gatito se va al otro mundo", sonreí al ver que mis amigos aun estaban ahí conmigo, escuche como chasqueo la lengua y arrojo su espada quedando clavada en el suelo, tome esto como ventaja y le di un fuerte golpe, _pensé que lo esquivaría?_ Termino en el suelo cerca de donde estaban mis amigos, vi como sonrió al levantarse, _ maldición no me digas que tenía planeado recibir ese golpe para caer cerca de ellos _ " Aléjense de ahí!" les grite, pero ya era demasiado tarde, escuche un grito ahogado de Ever como el cazarecompenzas utilizando la palma de su mano la golpeo en el estomago arrojándola lejos, Lissana al ver como su amiga se estrello en el suelo, saco un cuchillo corto que guardaba en su cinturón y se arrojo contra la figura, más esta la sujeto fuertemente del brazo y con una llave la levanto del suelo, para hacerla golpear contra el suelo, Freed que había quedado en un corto shock de lo rápido que sucedió todo, reacciono y tomo a la figura por detrás, pero al instante recibió un cabezazo y un codazo en su estomago, haciéndolo escupir sangre y soltar a su oponente, para luego caer de rodillas sujetándose el estomago debido al fuerte golpe.

" creí que serían más fuertes, acaso este es el poder de ustedes, o solamente saben alardear por sus apellidos?" me sonrió de lado el cazarecompenzas, furioso me arroje sin importarme, pero ninguno de mis ataques lograban darle, me estaba cansando, una vez más estaban nuestras espadas filo a filo, vi como la figura desviaba su mirada hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de Natsu y el gato, " que? Acaso les queda poco tiempo?" le pregunte sonriente, vi como sus ojos se ampliaban, tome esta oportunidad como distracción y con un movimiento logre golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas en su estomago, cayendo al suelo unos cuantos metros adelante, estoy seguro de que le debí haber roto al menos unos 4 costillas, " que pasa, vamos levántate, que no dijiste que me lo harías pagar 1000 veces?" le recordé, vi como se intento levantar pero de inmediato cayó de rodillas llevándose la mano a la boca, la cual quedo manchada por su sangre, creí que este era el fin de la batalla, pero lo oí susurrar: " maldición si no estuviera en mi limite ya hubiera acabado con este" lo mire despectivamente, " ja, claro di lo que quieras, acepta que perdiste" vi como cerraba los ojos y tomo una larga respiración, " supongo que no me queda de otra" le iba a preguntar qué de que estupideces tanto era que hablaba pero retrocedí cuando nuevamente abrió sus ojos, pero sus ojos que desde un principio eran cafés se volvieron completamente rojos, un rojo carmesí idéntico a la sangre, escuche como murmuraba palabras en otro idioma y luego de repente el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas y planetas " P-pero que haces?" le pregunte con notable miedo en mi voz, pero no recibí ninguna respuesta, _ esto no puede ser nada bueno, tengo que acabar con el de una vez por todas _ me arroje con mi espada para darle justo en su cuello pero antes de que llegara las constelaciones me rodearon y sin previo aviso una explosión me arrojo estrellándome violentamente contra un árbol, sentía como mi cuerpo ardía, era como si me estuviera quemando, intente mantener la conciencia, vi como esta figura se levanto y camino hacia mí, mirándome desinteresadamente " quién demonios eres en realidad?" le pregunte entrecortadamente debido al dolor , " ya te lo dije ", pensé que se había acercado a mí para darme el golpe final, mas este solo paso por mi lado, recogió su espada que se encontraba clavada en el suelo, la guardo en su funda que se encontraba en su espalda, y siguió su camino sujetándose seguramente donde sus costillas estarían quebradas, se dirigió al cuerpo de Natsu, tomo al gato y a Natsu cargándolos sobre su hombro, vi que de su boca salía un poco de sangre, pero eso no fue motivo para detener su andar,

"me las pagaras, juro que acabaré contigo cuando nos volvamos a ver cazarecompenzas", sentí como mis sentidos se desvanecían y perdí el conocimiento, para cuando desperté no encontré rastros del cazarecompenzas, me levante como pude y busque con la mirada a mis compañeros.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**POV NORMAL:**

Después de narrarle lo sucedido y ante la mirada pensativa de Freed, este se atrevió a hacer una pregunta, que lo tenía extrañamente nervioso, "entonces dices que te ataco con estrellas y constelaciones?" pregunto tratando de mantenerse en pie, " así es, lo más curioso fueron esos ojos", le respondió Laxus con los ojos cerrados apoyándose en un árbol, "creo, haber escuchado algo de ese tipo de técnica, pero no creo que sea posible", comentaba pensativo el peli verde, " a mí también me parece haber leído algo de eso, llegaré al fondo de esto, pero juro que me las pagara" hablaba el rubio con una mirada de determinación combinada con odio, al sentir como habían pisoteado su orgullo.

**Hey! Bien hasta aquí este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible, si tienen ideas o comentarios no duden en hacérmelo saber, me interesa saber que piensan de esta historia, bien en el próximo veremos que paso con Natsu y Lucy ^.^, hasta la próxima Bye ****. **


	6. Sangre

**CAPITULO 6: Sangre**

**Aquí traigo el 6 capitulo unas cositas para tener en cuenta :3**

**Lo que dicen los personajes estará entre " "**

**Lo que esté pensando se encuentra en letra **_**cursiva**_

**Los sonidos serán expresados entre * ***

**Bueno eso es todo disfruten!**

**POV NATSU:**

No logre conciliar el sueño de pensar en todo lo que me había pasado, y de la cazarecompenzas llamada Lucy, la oscuridad de la cueva no me permitía verla con claridad, ajuste más mis sentidos que herede por parte de mi padre y logre distinguir su figura aún recostada contra su espada, por el sonido de su tranquila respiración note que se encontraba dormida.

Desde que me curo mis heridas logre sentir un olor que no me dejaba tranquilo, olor a sangre y provenía de su ropa, _ahora que lo pienso, porque siempre se cubre su cuerpo, dudo que sea por las mismas razones por las que yo cubro mi cuerpo,_ trate de concentrarme para ver si podía saber de qué lugar en específico se estaba propagando este aroma, y termine por concluir que venía de donde estaba su estomago, _ pero ella nunca dejo escapar un quejido de dolor, o una mueca,_ de seguro esa sangre no es de ella, mire al techo de la cueva y trate de conciliar el sueño de lo poco que quedaba de la noche.

Con los primeros rayos del sol, escuche como Lucy se levantaba, " Oye, como te sientes Happy?" susurro muy suave al gato azul que se encontraba vendado, _ acaso espera que el gato le responda?, _ pensaba pero me sorprendió al escucharlo hablar , hice todo lo posible por no gritar tras descubrir a un gato que habla!, pero me repuse con la respuesta del gato, " Aye, estoy bien, pero Lucy no debiste darme esa cantidad de energía tuya", pude notar algo de preocupación en su voz,.

"No tienes por qué preocuparte, si no lo hubiera hecho hubieran muerto los dos" Hablo Lucy, pero se notaba un poco desgastada y cansada, " Claro que tengo que preocuparme, soy tu familiar se supone que este para ayudarte no causarte problemas", hablo entrecortado Happy, pude escuchar que sollozaba un poco, "además se nota que estas más allá de tu limite, no me digas que utilizaste a Urano Meteoria!", _ Urano qué?, acaso ese ataque fue con el que venció a Laxus y a los demás?,_ pretendí que seguía durmiendo tratando de escuchar su conversación, " tuve que hacerlo, ese tipo los amenazo de nuevo, aun cuando ustedes se encontraban inconscientes ",se defendió Lucy, " pero sabes que ese ataque consume bastante energía, y ahora que no tienes a.." hablo Happy pero su voz se desvaneció, me quede a la espera de escuchar a quien era que ahora no tenía, pero parece que era un tema delicado, más Happy continuo, " ahora que ya no tienes un compañero, no puedes renovar tan fácilmente tu energía, mírate puede que no lo demuestres pero ese olor te delata, estas sangrando!", termino por decir triste el felino.

" no es nada grave, solo necesito descansar", hablo tranquilamente Lucy como si no importará su salud, a lo que me sentí enojado conmigo mismo _ella se preocupo por mí, me sano y vendo mis heridas, y yo …yo ni siquiera le pregunte como estaba, así que ese olor era de su propia sangre después de todo, maldición!_.

"muy bien, no hablare más, siempre eras tan discreta con tus sentimientos", hablaba Happy mientras se levantaba y sentí como se acercaba hacia donde estaba yo, "y bien, que vamos a hacer con este chico", no pude evitar sentirme nervioso ante su pregunta, _ es cierto yo le había dicho a Lucy que no quería tener algo que ver con ellos, pero eso fue antes, ahora yo… rayos no se qué es lo que quiero._

"Parece que sus heridas están sanando correctamente, lo mejor será irnos, debemos continuar con nuestra búsqueda", escuche como Lucy hablo seguido del sonido mientras sacaba su espada que estaba clavada y la enfundaba, sentí como el felino me tocaba la cara y me tense " oye Lucy, no crees que se parece a él?" le pregunto en susurro suave pero a la vez melancólico.

_A él?, a quien me parezco?,_ escuche unos pasos acercarse lentamente hacia mí, y sabia que eran de Lucy, estaba haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo para que mis mejillas no mostrarán lo nervioso que estaba o de temblar al sentir como poso su delicada mano en mi mejilla.

"Además por sus escamas deduzco que él es hijo de un dragón también , no es así?" pregunto Happy, escuche como Lucy soltó un suspiro, " no me digas que lo salvaste y lo curaste porque te recordaba a…" mas no termino de decir pues Lucy lo interrumpió bruscamente, " No, te equivocas, además hace tiempo que me olvide de él, salve a este chico porque quise, mis sentimientos no tuvieron nada que ver", su voz sonaba firme pero también con un toque de tristeza, "lo siento, no quise hacerte recordar" sentí como su mano fue retirada de mi rostro, dejando mi mejilla con ese calor que provenía de ella.

"muy bien, tenemos que seguir Happy, ah y no creas que te salvarás de mi castigo", hablo la ojichocalate haciendo que el felino temblara ligeramente, "no creas que he olvidado cómo te fuiste sin siquiera decírmelo, tuve que buscarte por todos lados debido a que no sentía tu energía", el gato camino al lado de Lucy con su mirada baja," agotaste toda tu energía, y no pudiste volar, y por eso ese tipo te atrapo no es así?" hablo Lucy con sus manos en sus caderas regañándolo, "Aye, veras escuche una información que nos podría servir, no tuve en cuenta el tiempo y mi energía se agoto y ahí fue cuando me cruce con esos tipos", hablo sintiéndose culpable el pobre gato, " ah sí? y que información encontraste?" le pregunto notablemente curiosa Lucy olvidándose de su reciente enojo, " escuche que ahora él se encuentra en una pequeña aldea hacia el norte" hablo seriamente el gato, " con que el norte, muy bien ya tenemos un destino, vamos!" exclamo emocionada Lucy mientras tomaba sus cosas, " oye Lucy no deberíamos despertarlo?" pregunto Happy desde la entrada de la cueva, "se que tu anoche estuviste haciendo guardia, pero ahora puede que los animales salvajes lo ataquen" hablo notablemente preocupado Happy por el peli rosado, y es que el chico le agradaba, el hecho de haber intentado protegerlo, lo tenía claro en su mente, quería que este chico los acompañara en su viaje, _ haciendo guardia?, creí que estaba durmiendo!_ .

*h-hug*" no te preocupes creo que se las arreglara" hablo Lucy saliendo de la cueva, _ vaya así que no le importa que me pase, _ por alguna razón me sentí triste ante su respuesta," pero Lucy el….oye Lucy no me dejes!", grito el pequeño gato persiguiendo a Lucy, no sin antes echar un vistazo hacia mi, que permanecía en el mismo lugar.

**POV HAPPY:**

Seguí a Lucy sin hacer ningún comentario, sabía que ese chico le recordaba mucho a él, por más que lo negará, anoche espié un poco en el momento en el que lo estaba vendando, y vi esa mirada con lo que lo estaba viendo, era la misma con la que solo lo miraba a él, _ porque ese sujeto tuvo que hacerle eso a Lucy_, jamás lo perdonare, nunca olvidare como la hizo sufrir, dirigí mi mirada al cielo y vi que estaba despejado y el sol estaba brillante, *uff* " que calor, quiero un pez", deje escapar entre suspiros,.

En verdad la temperatura subía cada vez más, note como Lucy se balanceaba mientras caminaba, me preocupaba, _ maldición, ella debería haber hecho eso, se que prometió no volver a hacerlo, pero si no lo hace se debilitará cada vez más, _ "Lucy descansemos bajo la orilla de ese rio, sabes que el sol no es tu mejor amigo!" le recomendé a mi acompañante, la cual asintió y se dirigió hacia la orilla del rio, donde había un lugar fresco con la sombra de grandes árboles, pero antes de llegar vi como su cuerpo se desplomo sobre el suelo, horrorizado corrí a su lado " Lucy, vamos Lucy!, resiste, resiste por favor!" hablaba entre sollozos al ver que mi amiga no se movía y tenía su rostro, aun con su mascará cubierto de sudor y sus ojos cerrados, _ que hago, si no tuviera estas heridas podría sujetarla con mi cola y llevarla hacia la sombra!,_ sentí como las lagrimas se asomaban por mis ojos, _no puede ser, que no pueda ayudarla_, apreté con fuerza mis ojos tratando de pensar en algo cuando una voz me interrumpió.

" necesitas ayuda?", voltee mi vista para ver al dueño de la voz, encontrándome con el joven que habíamos dejado en la cueva con sus vendajes en su cuerpo, pero parecía estar en buenas condiciones, "es Lucy, de repente se desmayo" vi como se acerco a Lucy , se agacho a su lado y la recogió llevándola estilo novia hacia la sombra de los arboles, *agg* escuche un gemido de Lucy como el joven la recostó en la sombra contra un árbol, " Happy ve por agua" me ordeno mientras me extendía una tira de tela que había rasgado de su ropa, de inmediato asentí y fui corriendo por agua.

**POV NATSU**

Después de escuchar cómo se marchaban, decidí seguirlos, _ después de todo, no tengo un lugar al cual regresar, si vuelvo de seguro Laxus tratará de matarme nuevamente, sin mencionar que mi amiga, la persona que amaba me traiciono, no tenía sentido volver, _la verdad era que no sabía qué hacer, escuche que ellos estaban tras alguien y que se dirigían al norte, quería disculparme con Lucy, por haberle dicho que no quería nada que ver con alguien como ella.

A medida que los seguía a una distancia prudente, sentía el sol abrumador y ese calor intenso, _es cierto que como hijo de un dragón de fuego tengo una temperatura más alta que la gente normal, y el calor no me afecta como a los demás,_ pero mi cuerpo aún no se recuperaba de todas mis lesiones y este calor me estaba sofocando, sin contar que tenía sed y hambre, fije mi vista en las personas a las que seguía, y vi como a lo lejos la figura encapuchada se tambaleaba para luego desplomarse en el suelo, acelere el paso, para saber que pasaba, por alguna razón sentí mi corazón palpitar cada vez más rápido, al llegar vi como Happy trataba de hacerla reaccionar, pero Lucy no se movía, " necesitas ayuda?", le pregunte vi como el gato me miraba sorprendido con sus ojos empañados de lagrimas, me acerque a Lucy y la sujete cerca de mi pecho, _ que liviana, _pensaba mientras la llevaba a la sombra que proporcionaba un enorme árbol, la apoye contra el árbol, quitándole su espada que llevaba en su funda en su espalda, junto con su mochila dejándolas en el suelo.

Note como sudaba, rasgue lo que quedaba de mi camisa y se la enseñe al gato azul, "Happy ve por agua", le hable y de inmediato el gato se fue corriendo hacia la orilla del rio, me quede observando cómo su respiración era acelerada y su rostro estaba enrojecido, _tendré que quitarle la máscara,_ pensé mientras me acercaba lentamente, me sentía ansioso, _ me pregunto cómo será, ni siquiera he visto su cabello, todo gracias a esa capucha y ropa que usa, _ cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de agarrar su máscara, una mano me sujeto firmemente de la muñeca impidiéndome ir más lejos, asustado salte ante el contacto, estaba ardiendo!, " que crees que haces?", me pregunto una voz fría, pero conocida, busque con mi mirada los ojos de Lucy, y temblé inconscientemente, sus ojos… sus hermosos ojos de color café parecidos al chocolate eran ahora de un intenso rojo carmesí, me zafé de su agarre sin apretarle la mirada, cuando escuche a Happy gritando, " Lucy!, vuelve en ti, por favor!, tienes que controlarte!"

**Bien! Hasta aquí este capítulo, espero les haya gustado : 3, jajja Natsu siguiendo a Lucy, quien será ese por quien Lucy sufrió?, espero comentarios, y aprovecho para agradecer a las personas que me han dejado sus reviews, gracias! Son geniales por darme su opinión: D**


	7. Colmillos

**Aquí traigo el 7 capitulo**

**DETALLES:**

**Lo que dicen los personajes estará entre " "**

**Lo que esté pensando se encuentra en letra **_**cursiva**_

**Los sonidos serán expresados entre * ***

**Bueno eso es todo disfruten!**

**ANTERIORMENTE:**

_tendré que quitarle la máscara,_ pensé mientras me acercaba lentamente, me sentía ansioso, _ me pregunto cómo será, ni siquiera he visto su cabello, todo gracias a esa capucha y ropa que usa, _ cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de agarrar su máscara, una mano me sujeto firmemente de la muñeca impidiéndome ir más lejos, asustado salte ante el contacto, estaba ardiendo!, " que crees que haces?", me pregunto una voz fría, pero conocida, busque con mi mirada los ojos de Lucy, y temblé inconscientemente, sus ojos… sus hermosos ojos de color café parecidos al chocolate eran ahora de un intenso rojo carmesí, me zafé de su agarre sin apretarle la mirada, cuando escuche a Happy gritando, " Lucy!, vuelve en ti, por favor!, tienes que controlarte!"

**CAPITULO 7: Colmillos**

**POV NATSU:**

_Que vuelva en sí?, no entiendo qué pasa con esos ojos!,_ no podía apartar la mirada de esos hipnotizantes ojos carmesís, que parecían llamarme, no recuerdo el momento en el que termine acostado en suelo con Lucy a horcadillas sobre mí, tenía mi cabeza acorralada por sus dos manos que estaban apoyadas en el suelo, la escuchaba jadear fuertemente como si le costara respirar, busque sus ojos y aún no volvían a ese chocolate, _ que rayos… ahora si me estoy asustando!_, la vi separar sus labios abriendo un poco su boca, mis ojos se ampliaron al ver como sobresalían unos colmillos.

_e-sos son colmillos?, no recuerdo habérselos visto antes!,_ pensaba asustado, _ que quiere hacerme!,_ la vi bajar hasta estar solo a unos cuantos centímetros de mi cara, sentía su forzosa respiración contra mi piel, mis mejillas me comenzaron a quemar y sabía que estaba sonrojado, tome un poco de valor y encontré mi voz, " que te pasa Lucy?", le pregunte suavemente y sin tartamudear, contrario a como me sentía por dentro, pero no escuchaba respuesta y nuestra posición no me ayudaba a pensar con mucha claridad que digamos, sabía que algo raro le estaba pasando, así que tome la decisión de apartarla de mi.

Con mis manos la sujete de sus hombros y ejercí fuerza para lograr apartarla, pero termine de nuevo en suelo y esta vez con mis manos sobre mi cabeza, siendo sujetas con firmeza por la cazarecompenzas,_ pero que monstruosa fuerza,_ pensaba intentando zafarme de su agarre, _ y en donde esta Happy cuando se le necesita T_T, maldito gato me abandono!, _ cerré mis ojos con fuerza, tratando de pensar en algo para salir de esta embarazosa situación, pero los abrí completamente al sentir algo cálido y húmedo cerca de mi oreja, temblé inconscientemente, "va-vaamos Lucy, no me asustes así", le hable intentando que volviera en sí, pero no, me recorrió algo parecido a un rayo cuando la sentí olfatear mi cuello, pero no se comparo con nada cuando sentí su lengua recorrer en círculos una parte muy sensible de mi cuello, arque mi espalda y sin poder disimular un gemido se me escapo de mis labios, odiaba admitirlo pero me gustaba lo que me estaba haciendo sentir, pronto mi respiración se acelero, y deje de forcejear por liberarme, Lucy sonrió contra mi piel y subió lentamente por mi cuello dejando pequeños besos, haciendo su camino de nuevo a mi oreja donde me dio un pequeño mordisco en mi lóbulo, provocando que gruñera, cosa que me extraño incluso a mí, sentí un punzante dolor en mi ingle y mi respiración aún no la lograba controlar.. Cuando su melodiosa voz se dejo escuchar " hueles muy bien, me pregunto si sabrás igual o mucho mejor.." y dicho esto aflojo un poco su control sobre mis muñecas, pero yo no me podía mover, me quede allí con mi vista nublada y mi respiración entrecortada, _sabré?, _por alguna razón mi miedo se desvaneció y me quede en blanco, nunca me había sentido así, pero no era tan tonto como para no saber que estaba más que excitado.

Tenía que parar esto antes de que se saliera de nuestras manos, pero una parte de mi no quería lo deseaba, quería saber que Lucy me necesitaba, cerré mis ojos sintiendo mi cuerpo contra el de ella, nuevamente sus labios estaban en mi cuello, y sentí el contacto de sus dientes con mi piel, "Lucy..", deje escapar su nombre entre un gemido ronco.

Abrí mis ojos al escuchar como jadeaba más fuerte, para luego liberar mis muñecas y quedar con ambas de sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza como en un principio.

"ma -maldición, no puedo hacerlo, d-decidí no volverlo a hacer.." hablo entrecortadamente como su respiración se lo permitía, separo su rostro de mi cuello y me miro directamente a los ojos, pero esta vez sus ojos ya no estaban tan rojos como hace unos momentos en los que no podía diferenciarlos de la sangre, se sentó completamente un poco más arriba de mi cintura, mientras yo intentaba salir del estado en el que me había dejado.

La vi sujetarse su garganta con ambas manos, se veía que estaba sufriendo, no sabía cómo reaccionar, _ que debo hacer?, que puedo hacer para hacerla sentir mejor, a que se refería con no puedo hacerlo?_, sentía como si fueran horas las que llevábamos en esa posición hasta que vi un destello azul cruzarse por mi frente.

Alce mi vista y vi a Happy estaba….flotando!, pero mi asombro se desvaneció en el momento en el que vi lo que traía en sus manos, era un extraño frasco, " toma Lucy, esto te ayudara, tómalas por favor!", le rogo el pequeño felino extendiéndole unas pastillas blancas que provenían del frasco, " Happy.." susurro Lucy quien enfoco con sus dos ojos al gato y forzosamente tomo las pastillas con una mano y se las llevo de lleno a su boca , la vi tragarlas con los ojos cerrados.

Vi como sus colmillos disminuían de tamaño y como su respiración se regulo, pero cayó sobre mí, "Lu-Lucy" tartamudee al tenerla nuevamente sobre mí, pero al escuchar un suspiro de ella, comprendí que estaba desmayada.

**POV NORMAL:**

"creí que no llegaría a tiempo", hablo el felino suspirando de alivio, aterrizando suavemente en el suelo," donde estabas!, y ayúdame no ves que se desmayo?", le hablo el peli rosado molesto, pero evito gritarle como deseaba pues no quería despertar a la mujer que estaba sobre él.

" te gusstaaaa" bromeo Happy enredando su lengua y llevando sus dos patitas delanteras a su boca mientras sonreía, haciendo que por una vez más en el día el joven se pudiera comparar con un tomate de lo rojo que estaba, " pero que dices!, quítamela de encima" susurro desviando su mirada del gato, quien entre risas levanto a su compañera sujetándola de la cintura con su cola, Natsu se levanto y se limpio el polvo de su ropa y recibió a la inconsciente Lucy entre sus brazos y la apoyo en un gran árbol cercano.

"dime la verdad Happy, que es Lucy", le hablo seriamente el chico mirando al gato, quien estaba acariciándole la cabeza a Lucy suavemente, "no sé si deberías enterarte, o si quieres saber", le comento Happy confundiendo más al joven, " como que no debería enterarme!, lo que acaba de pasar fue realmente extraño, creí que….bueno pensé que", hablaba Natsu cada vez más bajo, mientras se pasaba una mano por sus cabellos rosados, ganándose la atención del gato quien abrió sus ojos por un leve momento " que creíste?", le pregunto dejando de acariciar a Lucy y mirándolo fijamente,

" creí…bueno creí que me mordería!", exclamo avergonzado Natsu, haciendo que Happy estallara en carcajadas de risas, ganándose una mirada de enojo por parte del peli rosado.

**POV HAPPY:**

**FLASH BACK**

En cuanto vi a Lucy con esos ojos, sabía que nada bueno pasaría, y más cuando la vi arrojarse sobre Natsu, así que deje todo lo que estaba haciendo y volé con mi velocidad máxima hasta la cueva en donde habíamos estado antes, al llegar a la cueva vi entre los vendajes y medicamentos el frasco que buscaba, _ no puedo creer que lo dejara ahí!, ella sabe que ahora que no tiene un compañero tiene que tomar esas pastillas,_ las tome lo más rápido que pude.

Cuando regrese divise a un Natsu congelado bajo una Lucy que se sujetaba su garganta, _ será que lo ha mordido!, acaso su organismo rechazo la sangre de Natsu?,_ pensaba mientras me acercaba rápidamente, vi que sus ojos aún estaban rojos pero no tanto, _ así que te lograste controlar,_ le alcance las pastillas a lo que ella se las trago rápidamente, y como siempre cayo segundos después desmayada, _ pero que terca eres, _me sentí aliviado al saber que ya todo había pasado, bueno no todo, Natsu había visto parte de la verdadera naturaleza de Lucy, pero no parecía temerle, sonríe ante esto, _ sabía que este chico era bueno._

Después de ayudar a Natsu a sacarse de encima a Lucy, escuche una de las preguntas que me esperaba, sabía que muchas cosas estarían rondando por su mente, pero decirme que lo iba a morder me hizo estallar en risas, _ si supieras que no solo te quería morder, si no tomar tu sangre,_ pensaba sujetándome mi barriguita viendo como Natsu fruncía el ceño.

**FINFLASHBACK**

**POV NATSU:**

Maldito gato, porque se ríe!, le dije lo que pensé que su compañera me haría ,y parece como si no me creyó!, _solo quiero saber porque estaba así._

"muy bien, te voy a contar la verdadera a cerca de Lucy", me hablo Happy limpiándose una lagrima debido a la risa, llevándose toda mi atención ante lo que estaría por decirme.

**Bien hasta aquí este capítulo :D, creo que muchos saben que es Lucy no?, jejje en el próximo aclarare muchas cosas, y Natsu ya está siendo un poco más seguro de sí mismo :3, bien nos vemos en el próximo intentare actualizar pronto, gracias por sus reviews! Espero comentarios **


	8. Antiguos

**Aquí traigo el 8 capitulo :D, lamento no haber actualizado antes**

**DETALLES:**

**Lo que dicen los personajes estará entre -" "-**

**Lo que esté pensando se encuentra en letra **_**cursiva**_

**Los sonidos serán expresados entre -* *-**

**Bueno eso es todo disfruten!**

**ANTERIORMENTE:**

Maldito gato, porque se ríe!, le dije lo que pensé que su compañera me haría ,y parece como si no me creyó!, _solo quiero saber porque estaba así._

"muy bien, te voy a contar la verdadera a cerca de Lucy", me hablo Happy limpiándose una lagrima debido a la risa, llevándose toda mi atención ante lo que estaría por decirme.

**CAPITULO 8: ANTIGUOS**

**POV HAPPY: **

Después de que Lucy se desmayo le sugerí a Natsu si podía cargarla hacia una cueva que divise en la rivera del rio, el chico sin discutir se dispuso a cargar a Lucy al estilo novia y con cuidado nos dirigimos a la cueva, estaba húmeda y fresca, _ perfecta para que Lucy se recupere,_ pensaba sabiendo que a Lucy no le agradaba mucho el sol.

-" bien, ahora que ya estamos aquí, te molestaría contarme acerca de ella?"-, me pregunto curioso Natsu apuntando hacia donde había recostado a Lucy, usando como almohada una de las mochilas.

-*mmmm*- murmure para mirarlo fijamente, _ después de todo quede a contarle sobre Lucy,_ además el ya vio los ojos rojos de ella, y su naturaleza, así que no tengo otra opción, solo espero que Lucy no me mate, no por nada siempre usaba esas ropas que la cubrían casi por completo, a lo que recordé que el peli rosa también usaba demasiadas ropas, _ no tendrá calor?,_ pensaba el solo verlo tan cubierto de ropa me daba calor.

-" oye y como van tus heridas?"- le pregunte, observe como se analizaba su cuerpo para después pasarse una mano por detrás de su cabeza, -"estoy bien, creo que las medicinas de Lucy me ayudaron"- me respondió con una tímida sonrisa, -" la medicina y por la energía que te paso Lucy"- susurre para mí, pero estoy seguro que me escucho pues nuevamente me pregunto algo ,-" energía?"- me pregunto ladeando su cabeza, de seguro sin entender a lo que me refería.

-*humpp*- suspire, _esto va para largo, _ pensaba pues no sabía ni por donde comenzar, así que opte por el principio.

**POV NORMAL:**

-" sabes a cerca de la raza llamada antiguos?"- le pregunto el felino al chico quien se encontraba sentado cerca del gato, atento a lo que le fuera a contar, y con un movimiento de su cabeza le hizo saber al gato que si sabia acerca de esa raza, con los ojos brillantes el gato se dirigió nuevamente a él,-" en serio?, que sabes, dime dime!"- le pregunto ansioso Happy.

-" bueno… he oído un poco de esa raza en la academia"- empezó relatando el joven, con la mirada del gato sobre él, -" según tengo entendido, fue una poderosa raza, en algunos libros dicen que ellos fueron los primeros monstruos en la historia en tomar forma humana"- continuo Natsu, recordando lo que los maestros les habían contado, -" eso es todo?"- intervino algo triste Happy, -" también escuche que desaparecieron cuando comenzaron las guerras hace cientos de años, se cree que se extinguieron, pues nunca se ha visto algún avistamiento de ellos, ah!...también que la familia real era la que gobernaba a los monstruos y humanos por igual, imponiendo justicia sobre las colonias, solo recuerdo eso, porque lo preguntas?"- termino por decir el joven con su mano sobre su barbilla.

-" pero que es lo que hoy en día enseñan en esas academias!"- respondió enojado Happy,-" a que te refieres?"- le pregunto Natsu al notar el cambio de ánimo del pequeño gato azul, -" en primera no todo lo que te han dicho es verdad o lo que has leído"- comento el gato con el ceño fruncido,-" y se ve que la verdadera historia se ha distorsionado con el paso del tiempo, no puedo creerlo!"- grito el gato con enojo.

-" escúchame atentamente, pues te voy a relatar lo que en realidad paso"- le hablo seriamente el gato.

-"todo esto paso hace más de mil años…."-

**FLASH BACK:**

Los monstruos tomaron el control de toda la tierra, esclavizaron casi por completo a los humanos y no dudaban en acabar con ellos, saqueaban su ciudades devorando a sus habitantes sin importarles si estos eran niños o mujeres.

Entre los monstruos existía una raza conocida como antiguos o puros, eran seres supremamente poderosos y fueron las primeras criaturas en poder adoptar la forma humana.

Los humanos lucharon valientemente tratando de evitar su extinción y entre estos humanos se creó una resistencia, aunque tenía un reducido número de miembros, quienes con el paso de los días perdían más y más miembros.

Entre estos humanos existía una joven hermosa de cabellera dorada y ojos verdes, su nombre era Mavis, era considerada como la reina de los humanos, poseía una mente estratega haciéndola una líder innata, lidero la resistencia y logro hacer retroceder a los monstruos, pero los monstruos los superaban en número y fuerzas.

Con su orgullo siendo destruido tras ver como sus hermanos y hermanas humanos caían, Mavis tomo la decisión de acudir a los antiguos.

Estos seres eran imparciales, nunca se relacionaban con otras especies, hasta el más fuerte y temible de los monstruos temía enfrentarlos, debido a sus poderes.

Mavis acudió a ellos como una medida desesperada, tomo su espada y algunas provisiones y se encaminó totalmente sola en busca de los dominios de los puros.

Tras 2 días y tres noches de caminar y descansar a la intemperie, logro divisar el palacio en donde los antiguos habitaban, eran unas enormes edificaciones hechas en piedra, pero con una hermosa arquitectura, asombrada observando el lugar no presintió como una sombra salió desde la entrada de aquel palacio.

-" que haces aquí humano, este no es tu lugar"- la alarmo una voz, angustiada buscando el lugar de donde procedía la voz, se encontró con una enorme sombra totalmente negra, pero con 2 ojos que brillaban de un intenso color rojo.

La sombra se postro cerca de ella y con un gruñido volvió a hablar, -"está prohibido para cualquier impuro el pisar nuestros dominios, sal ahora o tendré que matarte"- le exigió al ver que la joven no hacia ademan de salir de sus dominios.

Mavis apostaría todo lo que tuviera, con tal de que la guerra llegará a su fin, aun si su vida fuera el precio lo aceptaría voluntariamente.

La figura al ver que la humana no acataba sus ordenes, se arrojo furioso atacándola, se sorprendió levemente al ver que aquella joven portaba una enorme espada, pero no la desenfundaba, a la figura no le importo y siguió con sus ataques propinándole varios golpes fuertes, arrojando a la rubia contra un árbol, donde quedo arrodillada en el piso mirando a la criatura, pues no sabía si él era un antiguo, por esto no quiso desenfundar su espada, ya que quería demostrar que venía en son de paz, intento hablarle a la sombra pero era como si su voz temiera salir.

La sombra se disponía a arremeter nuevamente contra la mujer, cuando una voz firme retumbo.

-" que crees que haces, Zeref"- y de la nada apareció una nueva sombra pero esta sombra Expedia un aura de enorme poder, sus ojos igual de rojos que la sombra ahora conocida como Zeref, quien al verlo freno sus intentos de atacar a la joven e hizo una leve inclinación ante la figura más grande.

-"esta humana ha irrumpido en nuestras tierras, rey Jude"- le contesto Zeref señalando despectivamente a Mavis, el rey se desplazo hasta quedar cerca de la criatura humana, quien aún con después de recibir una golpiza por parte de Zeref, se podía deslumbrar en sus ojos una mirada llena de determinación, era como si sus ojos irradiaran llamas.

-" a que has venido?"- le pregunto el rey sin apartar esos ojos rojos de la joven, quien trago duro y encontrando su voz hablo,-"señor, he venido desde las lejanas tierras, de la colonia humana, que ahora es solo desierto y apesta a muerte, los monstruos nos han esclavizado y nos han llevado al borde de la extinción, por eso he venido hasta aquí, para solicitar vuestra intervención en esta guerra"- hablo con firmeza ante las dos sombras quienes no le apartaban la mirada.

-"creo que sabes muy bien que no es nuestro asunto humano, somos imparciales"-le comento el rey dispuesto a abandonar el lugar.

-" espera!"- le grito la joven estirando su mano, el rey se detuvo y la miro fijamente, en espera de lo que la joven le iba a decir,-"sé muy bien como son vuestras políticas, es por eso que he venido a hacer un pacto"- exclamo la joven llamando no solo la atención del rey sino la de Zeref quien mostro una diabólica sonrisa, pero para los presentes paso desapercibida.

-" por quien nos tomas humano!"- grito enojado el rey al ver que la joven los quería sobornar con un pacto,-"señor deja que nos termine de contar acerca de ese tal pacto"- intervino Zeref mirando curioso la enorme espada que la joven aún no había desenfundado.

Zeref era la mano derecha del rey, el concejero y el segundo al mando, es muy habilidoso en estrategias, su poder era enorme aunque no tanto como el rey, era conocido entre los puros por ser alguien inteligente y astuto, muchos de los puros lo degradaban debido a rumores en los que decían que Zeref practicaba rituales de magia negra para aumentar sus poderes.

Estos rumores llegaron hasta los oídos del rey, quien envió a investigar el asunto y tras no encontrar pruebas que respaldaran las sospechas de sus súbditos, declino las dudas que tenia sobre su fiel concejero.

Zeref contaba con una vasta colección de libros y pergaminos de todas partes, conocía la historia de cada colonia.

particularmente al ver a la joven, se le vino a la mente, una historia sobre una legendaria espada esculpida de los colmillos de un poderoso Dragón, según las leyendas de los humanos esta espada contenía un poder incontrolable, que dependiendo del usuario podía ser bueno o maligno, también investigo un poco más acerca de esa espada y encontró que con su poder se le podía quitar la vida a los inmortales.

Envió un grupo de sus fieles siervos, pero no lograron encontrar información sobre la veracidad de aquella espada, y desistió de su búsqueda.

-" que clase de pacto, propones humano?"_ pregunto el rey tomando en cuenta la sugerencia de su concejero.

Mavis se levanto del suelo y tomo la espada que aún estaba sobre su funda, -"señor, préstanos vuestros poderes, para poner fin a esta absurda guerra"-

Se escucho la risa de Zeref retumbar en el lugar, quien le dirigió una mirada de superioridad a la joven-" crees que haríamos algo así por ustedes?, para nosotros mucho mejor que se maten entre ustedes, así este mundo solo nos pertenecerá a nosotros los puros"- comento con burla, haciendo que Mavis frunciera su ceño.

-" si las colonias desaparecen, el equilibrio sobre la tierra desaparecerá!, los monstruos son bestias sin control, pero poseen la fuerza como para levantar ciudades, nosotros los humanos no contamos con tanta fuerza, pero somos inteligentes, sabemos cazar, y trabajamos en el campo, ahora entienden lo que sucedería si este equilibrio se rompe!"-les hablo sabiamente.

Tras varios minutos de silencio, el rey hablo nuevamente, " muy bien humano, a cambio de nuestra ayuda, que nos ofreces?"-le pregunto observando que la joven no parecía traer algo de valor.

-"somos una raza que posee una forma definida, los monstruos son de diferentes formas, tamaños, colores… sin mencionar que muy pocos tienen la capacidad de hablar, somos una raza inteligente, y poseemos algo que ni los monstruos ni ustedes los antiguos poseen"- les conto la chica ganándose el interés de los presentes.

-" y que es eso que ni siquiera nosotros los más fuertes y gobernantes de esta tierra no poseemos?"- le pregunto el rey con voz firme.

-"sentimientos señor, eso es lo que ustedes no tienen "- le respondió Mavis segura de sí misma.

-" te refieres a eso? Jajajja, no me hagas reír, es por eso que tu llamas sentimientos, que son débiles!"- le contesto con ironía, ante la mirada del rey quien parecía sumido en sus pensamientos.

A Mavis esta sombra llamada Zeref le estaba colmando la paciencia, así que con un gruñido, siguió con su discurso, -" es cierto que sentimos, dolor, tristeza, soledad o amargura al igual que los monstruos, pero los monstruos son bestias que solo se dejan llevar por sus instintos, y muchos de ellos tienen sus corazones llenos de odio y rabia,"- hizo una pausa para retomar el aire y seguir –" en cambio nosotros los humanos nunca nos rendimos, contamos con el apoyo de nuestra familia y amigos, sin importar que pase nos levantaremos para seguir adelante!, además…. poseemos el sentimiento más poderoso que ustedes nunca han sentido,….. y ese es el amor!"- les exclamo con confianza.

-" y que propones humano?"- le hablo seriamente el rey, pues sus palabras lo habían dejado intrigado.

**Hey!, hasta aquí este capítulo, que creen que le propondrá Mavis?, seguiré con este flash back relatando la historia sobre los antiguos en el próximo, es que si seguía se hacía demasiado largo el cap :P.**

**Espero sus opiniones, si tienes alguna idea que me ayude a mejorar la historia no dudes en contármela .**

**Gracias a todos los que siguen esta y mis otras historias, y a aquellos que se toman el tiempo de dejarme sus comentarios :D, son geniales! Gracias :J**

**Nos vemos, espero actualizar más pronto esta vez :3**


End file.
